


Nap Mates

by emansil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gen Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3099131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emansil/pseuds/emansil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Ron find a new and mighty comfortable way of bonding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nap Mates

Nap Mates

Draco slowly came awake. Yawning, he stretched. Damn, that had been a good nap. He loved napping with Harry. Smiling to himself, Draco wondered if he should wake Harry with a surprise blowjob.

“Ahem,” came a clearing of the throat from across the room.

Draco chose to ignore it and snuggled more deeply into the warm embrace, humming softly to himself.

“Ahem.” The cough was louder and much closer.

“Shut the fuck up,” Draco mumbled; then opened his eyes to stare straight into the very green eyes of his highly amused boyfriend. 

“Harry? What are you doing?” 

“Apparently watching you nap and snuggle up with my best mate.” 

“Whaat?’ Draco questioned. About that time, the lap he was so peacefully resting on moved. Draco cautiously shifted his gaze upward, into a ginger-haired, freckle-faced Weasley. A soft snore from Weasley ruffled Draco’s hair.

Draco wanted to sink into the floor with embarrassment. But that would require getting up, and he really was mighty comfortable, more comfortable than he usually was at naptime. He would never tell, but really, Harry was a bit on the thin side. This body had just the right amount of broadness of chest to lie on comfortably.

“You want to explain to me exactly why the two of you are lying on the sofa all snuggled up together?” Harry questioned. The smile was still there, but as Draco had not made any moves toward extricating himself, Harry’s smile was starting to lose some of its humour. 

At that moment Ron woke. He looked at Harry and then looked down at Draco. His eyes narrowed then grew as large as a House Elf’s on _Veritaserum,_ his skin turning as red as his hair. Leaping up he tossed Draco to the floor. Harry laughed at the look of dismay and irritation on his boyfriend’s face and the confusion on his best mate’s. 

“What are you doing, you perverted git?” Ron yelled at Draco.

“Hold on there, mate. That’s **my** perverted git you’re talking to,” Harry said. “Either of you want to offer an explanation?” he continued with a smile.

Draco thought for a moment. Then it all came back to him. Harry had had an away Quidditch match. Ron had come over to listen to the game on the WWN, while Hermione had chosen to stay home and study for an upcoming exam. 

Wanting to make an afternoon of it, Ron had brought along a few pints of Muggle ale. As the match lasted longer than the ale, Draco had decided it was okay to share Harry’s secret stash of scotch: the stash Draco wasn’t supposed to know about. The two males in Harry’s life quickly disposed of this as well.

The details were a little fuzzy as to what happened next, but there was some memory of the two of them siting on the sofa, their arms around each other, singing and talking and giggling at secrets about their respective mates. Ron had about pissed himself laughing when Draco had wiggled his hot pink toenails in Ron’s face. Who knew Harry had a toenail varnish fetish and enjoyed spending the evenings painting Draco’s toenails? They had both fallen into fits of giggles that brought tears to their eyes when they each had to perform a quick _Scourgify_ , but for different reasons, after Ron had gone into graphing details regarding Hermione’s preference for oral sex. 

Draco remembered resting his head on Ron’s shoulder. The next thing he knew, he’d woken with Harry standing next to him. He wondered belatedly if Harry’s team had won the match. Probably best not ask about that just yet.

“We started listening to the game, had a few, and I think we got drunk and fell asleep,” Ron responded, having obviously just taken the same journey in his head as Draco had.

“I see,” said Harry. “I’m going to go upstairs and get showered. Then I’m going to _Floo-call_ Neville. It’s been a while since I’ve talked to him about Hannah’s pregnancy. I’ll be back down in about an hour or so.”

“That really was a brilliant nap,” Draco said after Harry had disappeared up the stairs.

“Best nap I think I ever had,” Ron agreed.

The two of them looked at each other sheepishly, and then grinned.

~*~

When Draco felt the blanket being placed over them, he woke long enough to smile up at Harry who stood there laughing and shaking his head in amusement. Draco smiled up at him, and then turned and wriggled around as he tried to find an even more comfortable position. In the background he could hear Harry in the kitchen. _Probably making himself a sandwich, Harry really likes sandwiches_ , were Draco’s last thoughts before sleep claimed him again.


End file.
